psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Minor Characters
This is an article for characters that have rarely appeared/have played a minor part throughout Jesse's YouTube videos and skits. These include... *'Nate' - Nate is Mr. H's son and the Ridgway's neighbor. He appears in RETURN OF THE GENERATOR!. He plays basketball. He is seen in several older series that Jesse has created, like Overachievers and The G.A.M.E.. *'Keddy' - Appearing in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested, Keddy (revealed in SCARED STRAIGHT) was the fake police officer that arrested Jesse. It was revealed that it was a fake cop assigned by Jeffrey Jr. and Jeffrey Sr. and that the two allied with Voros Plumbing to teach Jesse a lesson. It was also revealed that he was driving an "Old Crown Victoria". His name was revealed in Psycho Family Therapy. *'Danny Phillipou' - Danny Phillipou, also known by his YouTube channel as RackaRacka, is a YouTuber with over 1,300,000 subscribers. He is known for making _____ VS _____ and the Ronald McDonald series. Jesse physically meets Danny during Vidcon 2015. *'SuperMarioMike' - A minor villain who sent letters and is in exclusively for Fan Mail to get Jeffrey Sr. to find out about the Psycho Videos and get Jesse in trouble. He partly succeeds, despite the fact that Jeffrey Sr. found out about them on his own. Since the end of Fan Mail, he might not be heard of again. *'Barney' - Gained as a Christmas present, Barney was one of Jeff Jr. and Jesse's childhood inside dogs who had an eating disorder, similar to Ella. He died presumably prior to the start of the McJuggerNuggets channel. *'Ted Ridgway' - Ted Ridgway is Jeffrey Sr. and Chris' father. He makes an appearance in Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore and also appeared in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. He was a committeeman and politician in Elmer. *'Sally Ridgway' - Sally Ridgway is Jeffrey Sr. and Chris' mother. She makes an appearance in Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore and also appeared in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. *'Lisa Mixner-White' - Lisa White is the daughter of Charles Mixner Sr. and Jackie Mixner. She is seen in the North Carolina trip and was briefly mentioned in FORTY-SIX AND A QUARTER!. *'Paige White' - Paige White is the daughter of Lisa White and Mr. White and granddaughter of Jackie Mixner and Charles Mixner Sr. She is seen in SPLIT THANKSGIVING! (PART 2) and was briefly mentioned in WITCHES OF EAST BUMBLEF*CK!. *'Mr. White' - Mr. White is the father of Paige White and husband to Lisa Mixner-White. He is seen during the 2015 North Carolina trip. *'Christopher Patitucci' - Christopher Patitucci is one of Jesse's friends. He played the Janitor on Jesse's series The G.A.M.E.. Even though his last name is never mentioned by Jesse his last name is mentioned in the end credits of the last episode of The G.A.M.E.. His latest appearance is in OPEN DOOR POLICY!. *'Janet' - Janet was Jesse's P.O. box manager. Her only appearance was in P.O. BOX CLOSED! where she told Jesse through a phone call that she closed her box office, as his father stopped by and requested her to do so. *'RJ' - RJ is a physical nutritionist trainer and one of Jesse's friends since high school. He made his debut appearance in THE NUTRITION EXPERT!. He acted as Jesse's physical trainer in THE PHYSICAL TRAINER!. *'The Man In The RV (Larry)' - The Man In The RV is Larry Abraham's childhood best friend who rented the RV for a month for his job. He made his full appearance in Chillin' and Grillin' - Grilled Pizza. *'"Pops"' - Pops is the father to Anita and Nancy. He was once a farmer just like his daughters but he is now retired. Pops is seen twice, first in I NEED A BREAK! and again in THE GREENHOUSE!. Pops never speaks but is rather seen in the background. *'Joey' - Joey also known as The Chicken Man is a kid that works with chickens at McCann's Farm. He first appeared in DON'T BE A CHICKEN!. *'Jessica' - Jessica is Nancy's daughter. She is first seen in MILKING A GOAT! where she instructs Jesse how to milk farm animals. *'Nathan and Lydia' - Nathan and Lydia are two Juggies who had met Jesse Ridgway on Independece Day in 2015, but when Nathan referred to Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. as his YouTube alias Psycho Dad, the two and their parents got into a heated argument with the offended latter. This is seen in Psycho Dad Scares Children. Mentioned Characters *'Theresa and Larry's deceased brother' - He was the sibling of Larry and Theresa and thus, Jesse and Jeffrey Jr.'s uncle. He was born on December 23 (unknown year) and passed away in 2006. He was mentioned due to a shirt that Larry was wearing during Chillin' and Grillin' - Beef Tenderloin. Gallery 466536-820b6640-d976-11e3-883e-a86ac88d9ba6.jpg|RackaRacka portraying Harry Potter PaigeWhite.png|Paige White Mrted.jpg|Ted Ridgway jessetrainer.jpg|RJ TheManInTheRV_(Larry).png|The Man In The RV (Larry) Category:Lists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters